User talk:Frvwfr2/Archive 1
Are you slapping those tags on everyone's talk page? Misfate 04:11, 3 May 2007 (CEST) :Anyone I see in recent changes that hasn't voted on a build policy. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 04:13, 3 May 2007 (CEST) ::I would probably advise against doing that... people are probably gonna start getting annoyed... [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:47, 3 May 2007 (CEST) Sigh... It seems as if everyone here is out to destroy policies instead of trying to make good ones. I hope they would at least use constructive criticism instead of zomfg stupid criticism. Not saying you're doing it though. -- Nova -- ( ) 02:04, 9 May 2007 (CEST) Signature So tell me, what does the Frvwfr2 stand for anyway? -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 14:08, 8 May 2007 (CEST) :Well, back when I played BF2, my dad had to create an account. He named it Frvwfr2, because I guess he is frvwfr(1). He never played on it, it was just to test something or other. Then I started to play on that account, and I carried the name. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 14:11, 8 May 2007 (CEST) ::Reason I ask is I was curious for one, and I noticed your signature note. Anything you are interested in theming it after? I notice it's currently green and has a ranger icon but the letters itself mean something else now that you explained it. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 14:16, 8 May 2007 (CEST) :::Nah, my name means nothing really in GuildWars. It is themed like that because I like rangers, because they can do anything really. Interrupt, degen, damage, tanking, running, anything you name, they can do it pretty much. Think you got any ideas to make my sig better? -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 14:18, 8 May 2007 (CEST) ::::Maybe. If I don't get back to you tomorrow then I won't for a bit. I'm on vacation until Monday after tomorow. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 21:59, 8 May 2007 (CEST) Ack! Now I remember! It was here that we were discussing your signature! Check out my user talk page on the official wiki here. I made one for you. Hope you like it. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 16:22, 9 May 2007 (CEST) R/W Sword Warrior Build submissions are currently frozen, thanks though. -- Armond Warblade 22:41, 11 May 2007 (CEST) :Naw, I wasn't submitting it. I was just writing down a possible build that I would work on... Alot. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 02:09, 12 May 2007 (CEST) ::Technically, you posted it on the wiki, so that's a submission. If you'd like to do stuff like that before we get a policy up, feel free to add it onto your user page, or create User:Frvwfr2/Sandbox and throw stuff on there. -- Armond Warblade 22:46, 13 May 2007 (CEST) Oro? What's the lotto number thing o.O -- Armond Warblade 23:12, 13 May 2007 (CEST) :Nevermind, I got it. :D -- Armond Warblade 23:19, 13 May 2007 (CEST) Sig Image Someone said to me my sig image wasn't working... Is it working please? '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 22:48, 16 May 2007 (CEST) :It works... I mean, it shows up... it is the elementalist symbol right? -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 22:57, 16 May 2007 (CEST) : About your sig: I would use this char · between talk and contribs, and use ~ as initial char in front of your sig name. ~ [[GW:User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] (''Contact'' ·'' ) 18:40, 19 May 2007 (CEST) User:Archer Brick trust me its a good build with 16 blood magic and awaken the blood then you hit 5 foes :I wasn't doubting that, I was just breaking your "Cryptography." I wasn't loling@the skill choices. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk··· ) 14:23, 22 May 2007 (CEST) oh right lol yeah ive sorted that now xD thanks for the help lol i have only been registered on the site for like 15 mins :) Yeah, no problem. =D. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk··· ) 14:29, 22 May 2007 (CEST) Just for the record If you need to make something at attribute level 0 you set it up like this in the skill bar:of Lesser Energy@0 [[user:Eronth| ‽-'(єronħ)]] ''no'' 14:31, 23 May 2007 (CEST) :Aha! Cool, thanks. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'''frvwfr2]] (talk··· ) 15:13, 23 May 2007 (CEST) ::That is neat. Thanks for the tip. -- Armond Warblade 19:41, 23 May 2007 (CEST) Sig Your signature code is too long, its shouldn't be any longer than 3 lines at 800x600 resolution, and it is longer than three lines at 1152x864 resolution. This may seem like no big deal but it clutters the edit window and make it harder to distinguish posts from signatures.--Banditda 17:49, 28 May 2007 (CEST) :I think he forgot to lose the ' part as that's almost 1/2 the signature. As additional cutting ideas (if needs be) he could drop the contributions and talk part as those can be accessed from his user page anyway. -- [[User:Vallen Frostweaver|''Vallen Frostweaver]] 18:40, 29 May 2007 (CEST) Build Contest I saw you switched skills, but, just so you know (in case you were unaware), you can make up to 3 builds for the same or different elites, so you can do both if you like. [[user:Defiant Elements|*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 00:16, 4 June 2007 (CEST) :I know, I just have come to HATE HH... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk··· ) 00:28, 4 June 2007 (CEST) ::Same, hate it now, may as well forget about me doing my HH one, I'll just stick to working on my hero skull cracker. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk) 16:07, 7 June 2007 (CEST) ::Ah. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:48, 4 June 2007 (CEST) Hey bro, that build is in my userspace. Please refrain from edditing it, but you are more than welcome to join the conversation on it's discussion page. Fast casting does not need or warrent an additional +1 rune to it, the increase for FC is best done in groups of 3. I would rather have an additional +10 to health or 20% reduction to Bleeding and Cripple than less than a tenth of a second off my two sells casting times. Shireensysop 03:30, 4 June 2007 (CEST) Ok, sorry. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk··· ) 03:34, 4 June 2007 (CEST) Mind you, if that build was on the buildspace you'd be more than welcome to change it up. Didn't mean to scare you, Thanks for the sugestion. Shireensysop 03:46, 4 June 2007 (CEST) Ally Hello fellow ally =) Tomoko 09:14, 8 June 2007 (CEST) Thanks. I have little Experiance with web code, so the help is appreciated. 71.255.208.88 11:05, 11 June 2007 (EST) Editing thx for telling me that i dont have to hange them... saves some time =) :No problem ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 16:53, 13 June 2007 (EDT) Admin If their ever comes a time, you are probably one of the highest on the list for this site :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 14:36, 17 June 2007 (EDT) About the administration thing, please say something like "I accept the nomination. ~~~" in the "Candidate, please indicate acception of nomination here" slot instead of just saying "Accepts nomination." Kind of makes it look better, generally. -- Nova -- ( ) 08:03, 18 June 2007 (EDT) :Agreed with Readem. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 11:02, 18 June 2007 (EDT) help Please check it out Help needed. Thx :) On an unrelationed note I know this is totally unrelated to what's going on, but DE's thing should be and not ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 13:26, 18 June 2007 (EDT) Templates In my post on community portal I have specific asked NOT to create any new templates on this wiki. Thats why temporary wiki was created. Please remove all templates you have created here or give me a full list so I can delete them all. gcardinal 07:11, 21 June 2007 (EDT) Helping me write my build :) ill leave all the stuff on here l8r today (25 June) thx m8 -Archer Brick Build:D/Mo Healer Can you do me a favor, claim it or place a delete tag on it as abandoned. Im clearing out the stubs section. Shireensysop 23:30, 3 July 2007 (CEST) Sorry (from Josh) Hey man. Sorry about the whole build thing. I didn't try to word it like that but after reading a few times it does kind of seem like that. Once again I am sorry and I plan on not having to be a problem for you again. Thanks for the warning though. - Joshgt2 00:33, 6 July 2007 (CEST) For you I'll be giving these to as many people as I can find that have over 500 contribs. You are the first and only for now, since I'm shattered. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 03:06, 6 July 2007 (CEST) :W00t. What do you mean you're shattered? and you should make that a new page, on Template:500. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 03:09, 6 July 2007 (CEST) ::Tell me how to make templates please, I never tried it xP And shattered = bloody tired. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 13:21, 6 July 2007 (CEST) :::To make a template, you just put them on a page that starts with "Template:". I already did it at Template:500. THen you just put them there with . ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 17:58, 6 July 2007 (CEST) ::::kk, so all I do is just do that 500 thing... kkthanks! ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 18:22, 7 July 2007 (CEST) So what do you get for erm, about 3000-4000? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:03, 10 July 2007 (CEST) build:E/A Rtl Spike Giving you a chance to claim your build before I place an abandoned tag on it. We love ya. What does you neame mean anyway? Shireensysop 04:10, 6 July 2007 (CEST) :I'll claim it. And my name is explained at top. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 04:12, 6 July 2007 (CEST) Sig. Color and Pic May I ask how you put the pic. and color in your signature. I've been wanting to do this as well but have no idea how. Please respond on my user page. Metal enchantment 05:37, 9 July 2007 (CEST) Use it wisely Make some nice use of it, it might come in handy... *coughomigawacough* ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 02:35, 10 July 2007 (CEST) :Eh... give it to readem or something... or Skuld... lol ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 02:56, 10 July 2007 (CEST) ::lol wut? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:00, 10 July 2007 (CEST) :::Also, keep templates in Mainspace. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:04, 10 July 2007 (CEST) Thanks You are quick to correct me ;) ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 01:11, 11 July 2007 (CEST) :Anytime... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 01:11, 11 July 2007 (CEST) vote Btw, if you think my build is decent, vote that way. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 03:25, 12 July 2007 (CEST NO, CAUSE IT ACTUALLY SUX BAD!!! Register and vote that way then. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 23:51, 14 July 2007 (CEST) Thanks Alright thank you for the advise and sorry for any of the mistake I've made, I've been playing Guild Wars for about 20 months now and thought I'd get an account and share some Ideals. Thanks for the add. Alright thank you (Milo 18:36, 17 July 2007 (CEST)) Sorry, He left that rude comment before it was finished.., but that doesnt matter does it, Alright I wont do it Again, Promise (Milo 19:01, 17 July 2007 (CEST)) I should clarify that, What I mean is that they cant cause deep wound on foes that cant bleed, thanks ill clraify that. Hey Sorry I haven't been able to do anything with you since my guild is so busy with HA/GvG.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 02:02, 29 July 2007 (CEST) :Oh, it's np. We were gonna try the RtL spike, and we needed a monk, but then someone didnt even have RtL, so that wouldn't have worked out anyways. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 03:17, 29 July 2007 (CEST) editing build templates please make sure you have your edit right before editing it, it requires it to be re-applied to every instance where it appears drastically slowing down the wiki — RAWR! [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 02:19, 1 August 2007 (CEST) :I got it right this time, so it will go down in a second, but for the last time I believe. I don't know if I can get all of them before it goes down though, so...~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 02:26, 1 August 2007 (CEST) pls stop messing with my discussion page pls stop messing with my discussion page cuz its supposed to be empty for my build page.mizzouman 05:41, 1 August 2007 (CEST) :Make a subpage. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 05:44, 1 August 2007 (CEST) how do i make a subpage.mizzouman 05:48, 1 August 2007 (CEST) :: putting User:Mizzouman2002/PAGE NAME HERE on your main page. (I think that's what they are referring to.) ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 07:38, 1 August 2007 (CEST) Admining Hi, just want to give you a small notice. When you enter a conversation where banning, removing of votes and other admin related issues are discussed, please be clear in your statements that you are only a regular user and please don't give impression of being admin or answering on the questions that are for admin's to answer. It's good to see that you care about the site, just please leave admin's issues for admins to solve. gcardinal 11:19, 1 August 2007 (CEST) :Frankly I don't believe that it matters if they think I am an admin or not. The issues should not change whether or not they THINK I am an admin. However, I will make that more clear next time. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 15:12, 1 August 2007 (CEST) ::Np m8 ;). You might as well be an admin imo. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:10, 1 August 2007 (CEST) :::Also man, don't forget to sign :P (With your name in it)~~ 20:18, 1 August 2007 (CEST) :::: Where did I not sign? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 20:18, 1 August 2007 (CEST) :::::I love the irony. - Krowman 20:19, 1 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::Err, you did it again m8. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:35, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::Hah, ohh, the irony. How IRONIC. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 01:37, 2 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Aww jeez, where.... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 01:40, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::The irony? Well, that would be you, young sir. xP ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 01:41, 2 August 2007 (CEST) (RI)... hahaha. But I need to stop doing that... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 01:44, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :Indeed you do. ALWAYS remember to sign your comments. /irony Melandru's Restoration Hi, I saw you edited my build. I reallllly need help with it. Can you look at it for me? I added some stuff. Thanks!!! Belgianbronco 21:58, 1 August 2007 (CEST)EDIT: My build disappeared! Get off PvXwiki and on Guild Wars area Just in case. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 05:03, 2 August 2007 (CEST) No wai, Herowai? Riftspike Ritspike Other Bored. Let's kill something. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 06:48, 11 August 2007 (CEST) :I would, but its 1245 PM... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 06:49, 11 August 2007 (CEST) ::The perfect time to play! —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 06:50, 11 August 2007 (CEST) Short temper Heh, believe me, I haven't got a short fuse xP Might seem like it, but anyways, bleh. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 19:33, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :Well seeming is close enough to being, I just have to say no. You tend to do things that just shoudn't be done. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 19:35, 2 August 2007 (CEST) ::True, true... ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 19:35, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Help with finishing build My Guild Wars skills have gone to pot and my guild wars currently isn't working. Any ideas for the barrage ranger builds listed here? Thanks in advance ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 19:37, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Much appreciated, thanks, I was thinking of the two never skills once I realised that preps can't be used with barrage, but this download is lagging me bigtime. Nice one, thanks. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 20:05, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :Np. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 20:07, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Hide-Seek Hey man, let me handle it before someone accidently breaks RV1...again :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:19, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :Okay. Hard to tell if an admin has intervened... hehe, which is why he shouldn't blank it. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 01:20, 7 August 2007 (CEST) ::I did earlier ;). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:21, 7 August 2007 (CEST) Build:Team - GftE Fortress Check it, moved to trial. Not sure what equips to suggest. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 03:04, 8 August 2007 (CEST) weird words pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis is a desease that miners in volcanic soil get XD About That yea, so right now, my mom and dad are on a anti-computer gaming spree, and deleted Guild Wars off of my computer. I'm none too happy about it. I would use stronger language, but it's no use spouting here. Anyway, you'll have to get Eronth to do it until I can figure out something for this. Ahhh, I hate parents that think they know everything. Anyway, I'll still be around here. Bluemilkman 20:17, 8 August 2007 (CEST) lol@Readem 'nuff said. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 05:33, 10 August 2007 (CEST) :Yeah, rofl... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 05:35, 10 August 2007 (CEST) ::O.o? What did I's do...is this about guesting -.-? Better not be. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:43, 10 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Pshht of course not... =X... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 05:49, 10 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Good. Perhaps, if you stopped running "Fear Me!" Sins, Order Flaggers, with no vent, and stopped laughing at me behind my back; then maybe I would guest for you :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:55, 10 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::We were laughing at your excuse actually. 5 in Innovation but 1 in Effectiveness, unless that's actually what happened. Seems very far-fetched though. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 06:46, 10 August 2007 (CEST) Thats not what we ran... we ran ZB flagger xd... and only the SoD monk didnt have vent, but if you came he woulda had it. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 06:03, 10 August 2007 (CEST) :Tbh with you, my mother's bf really needed desperate help. He has 12 glads, and 400k of his faction, I made :(. Let's just put it this way, for every one gp he gets, I have earned around 7 :P. Also, go SoR Flagger, much better even post-nerf. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:00, 10 August 2007 (CEST) o, he is also registered as government Flu, for the fags who do not believe. Thus the reason I helped him on his "Pain Swordsman"...and boy was that a conflict of interest... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:51, 11 August 2007 (CEST) still lol @ readem. [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 18:53, 13 August 2007 (CEST) :>.<... *Picks up stick and hits rawrawr on the head. Hard.* [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:42, 13 August 2007 (CEST) Thanks Thanks for the welcome ^^,could you tell where can do I have to submit my build to put in the trial phase? Gilkong 16:13, 15 August 2007 (CEST)). :Thanks again for the help Gilkong 16:25, 15 August 2007 (CEST) ::No problem. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /RFA) 16:38, 15 August 2007 (CEST) When you get a chance... Please review this when you get a chance (since it would affect you if you were ever promoted). If you have any questions/comments/concerns, I'll be on MSN for a while... or you can leave a note on the policy talk page, my talk page, etc. Thanks in advance. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:20, 15 August 2007 (CEST) Deletion Tags plz dont tag grace expired builds for deletion, see — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 05:22, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :Doh, ok... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /RFA) 05:24, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :Indeed, especially since there are over 350 builds with an expired grace period, last I checked. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 05:26, 18 August 2007 (CEST) MSN Messenger I'm actually not going to be available now, but, I'll be back on my computer in a few hours. If you're available then (and assuming that you have or can download MSN Messenger), could you please contact me. I'll also be on tomorrow night. Thanks in advance. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 02:48, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :I'm on now, and I'll be on until about 1-2 am. EST if you get a chance. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:49, 20 August 2007 (CEST) ::Whats your name on there? Have to check, cuz apparently u arent DE in GW. Ill be on all day tomorrow, as this. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /RFA) 05:22, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :::For MSN Messenger? BTA258@hotmail.com [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 06:09, 20 August 2007 (CEST)